


Quest of The Wolves

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: The sons of Fenrir, Skoll and Hati have one quest.





	Quest of The Wolves

For centuries

They chased the sun and the moon

And they failed

But they never stop

This is their quest

And when the time comes

They will succeed

The sun and the moon will fall

And their howls of victory will be heard


End file.
